Large quantities of data are typically collected and stored in some sort of organized format, such as a database. It is often desirable to locate a number of elements within the collection that are similar to a specific query example. The problem of performing a search for such similar elements comes down to the definition of "similar".
The present invention provides a database element retrieval system and method in which elements are retrieved from the database on the basis of their similarity to an external example or query.